The Princess and The Prodigy
by ReylanaMills
Summary: How is Robin going to feel when he finds out that his daughter is dating his favorite prodigy? Will Sophia come clean with her secret to her mother, Regina?
1. Windows Open

Sophia pouted as she watched the rain drops beat against her window, she missed him, a lot. It wasn't like she was madly in love with him or anything, they were young. Stealing innocent kisses when her parents turned around, snuck onto the roof at night just to stargaze together. It was the mushy things that got to her, and he clearly loved doing them. She wished she could tell Regina, her mother, everything. But that would open up a possibility of her telling her father, and that would be very bad, she didn't know how Robin would react to the fact that she had a thing going on with his favorite prodigy behind his back.

She continued to stare out the window reveling in her memories, he'd only been gone for two days out of six just to go camping outside of Storybrooke. There was a knock on the door that she didn't hear at all. Regina studied her daughter for a bit, her long brunette hair that she acquired due to Robin's genes cascaded down her back almost past her waist. She was so lost in thought. Regina caught her multiple times in this state. She wasn't worried or anything, just curious to what her eighteen year old was thinking.

"Sophia" Regina said softly, yet the girl didn't budge

"Sophia Rose" Regina spoke a little more loudly, Sophia instantly turned to meet her mother's dark eyes that mirrored hers

"Huh?" she mumbled, she knew whenever her mother called her by her full name instead of her nickname something was up

"What are you thinking about?" Regina asked taking a seat next to her, Sophia rested her head on her mother's shoulder lazily tracing patterns on top of the blanket on her lap

"Nothing much" she murmured

"It doesn't seem like it" Regina said gently smoothing Sophia's hair, she shifted a bit as her mother spoke, she really wanted to tell her about her secret relationship. But it didn't feel like the right time for her, and as her mother told her repeatedly timing is everything in their family

"It's really nothing important" Sophia said letting out a deep sigh

"If you say so Sophia" she said chuckling "How about we go downstairs and make those chocolate cookies you adore"

"Okay" Sophia said smiling, she followed her mother adjusting her sweats so they didn't drag on the floor and unzipping her jacket a bit. She wasn't quite as elegant and sophisticated as her mother when it came to clothes. She'd trade dresses and skirts for a pair of jeans any day, Regina told her that she looked like a hobo sometimes but she giggled each time yet she did accept her mother's request of her wearing a dress or skirt four times a week, once on the weekend and the rest on week days.

"Where did the boys go?" Sophia asked reaching into the pantry for some ingredients

"Roland and Henry?" Regina asked

"Mhmm"

"They went to the Charming residence for the weekend, supposedly they are having some sort of crafting extravaganza. I thought I'd save you the eye roll so I just sent the boys"

"Thank god" Sophia said chuckling "That sounds incredibly boring"

"My sentiments exact"

The two women finally finished their baking and decided to sit in the living room by the fire and just talk for a bit, enjoying their hot chocolate and cookies

"So" Regina said breaking the silence "How's school going?"

Sophia looked up from her mug and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear "It's fine, I can't believe I graduate soon" she said smiling, Regina returned the smile, yet she had a sense of melancholy and Sophia could sense it. "Mom, I'm not going anywhere. You know that right?"

"Of course I do, I just can't believe how grown up you are"

"I know" Sophia returned her gaze to her hot chocolate, Regina tiled her head

"Something bothering you?" Regina asked hoping she could get a decent answer this time

"Okay, I have a confession" Sophia spat out

"Okay, tell me"

"So-" Sophia started to say before there was a knock on the door, the two glanced at each other

"Who could that be?" Regina asked

"I dunno" Sophia replied, the pair got up and went to the foyer to open the door

"Robin! What are you doing home so early?" Regina asked, Robin chuckled

"It's not even that funny" Eugene said pouting

"What's not funny?" Sophia asked raising an eyebrow, she tried to keep herself calm but all she wanted to do was crash her lips upon Eugene's

"We were in the forest outside of Storybrooke and this young lad reached into a log and got bitten by a snake" Robin explained

"Oh my god! Are you okay!" Sophia asked a little too emotionally, Robin shot her a quick glance before returning his gaze with Regina's

"He's fine, I had to suck out the poison"

"Oh, that's cool" Sophia said, Eugene chuckled

"Okay, well Sophia and I made some cookies. Do you boys want some?" Regina asked

"Of course!" Eugene said darting into the kitchen "Whose hot chocolate is this? It's in a green cup, I'm going to drink it!" he yelled from the kitchen

"Hey!" Sophia yelled "That's mine!" she ran into the kitchen leaving her parents in the foyer

"They are so odd" Regina mumbled, Robin laughed

"It seems so, after all, they are hormonal teenagers" he replied, leaning down to kiss Regina's lips

"Speaking of hormonal, do you think there's something up with those two?" Regina asked

"What do yo mean?" Robin asked, his eyebrows cocked at her

"I mean, they've spent quite a lot of time together. You'd think by now they'd be in a-" Regina paused

"Be in a what?" he asked

"Never mind" she quickly replied, she didn't want to set ideas in Robin's mind because when it came to his kids especially Sophia he was rather over protective. "Let's get some cookies before they eat it all" she said grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen

"Wait!" he exclaimed

"What?" Regina replied

"Are you talking about a relationship?" Robin said with wide eyes

"Uhmm… No?" Regina said

"You are! She is only 18! Clearly she's not ready for any kind of boy and girl activities"

"Robin, dear, calm down. Girls from our realm get married when they are 16"

"That's morally incorrect!" he said pacing, Regina just rolled her eyes

"I meant a friendship Robin" Regina lied

"Oh, I see. Sure she can have a friendship with Eugene" Robin said smiling, Regina just shook her head and joined the others in the kitchen. They made their way to the living room after their fill of cookies, Regina and Robin opted to snuggle on the floor against the coach, while the teens sat on separate ends of the same coach. They decided to pop in the movie "This Means War", it wasn't even half way over when Sophia had fallen asleep on Eugene, and he ended up falling asleep as well. Robin hadn't noticed at all, he and Regina were so caught up in the movie. The movie finally ended, and the credits began to roll

"That brings an end to our loving evening" Robin said standing up, then pulling Regina up beside him. He looked to his left and saw the two dozed off he squinted his eyes

"How could they sleep? The movie was filled with so much action!" Robin exclaimed, Regina giggled

"You were the one who picked this movie out dear" Regina said wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder, thank god she was wearing heels or that wouldn't have been possible. He sighed and relaxed a bit

"I'll wake them up" he said

"Okay" Regina replied "I'll be upstairs" she said winking, a lopsided grin was plastered on his face as he heard his wife's words

"Sophia" Robin whispered, poking her face. She smiled and opened her eyes, sitting up and stretching she looked around. Then held Eugene's nose, he panicked and shot open his eyes.

"What the heck!" he yelled trying to control his breathing "You almost killed me!"

"Your such a baby" Sophia said giggling, Robin stood there with his arms folded

"Well it's almost 11, it's time for you to return home lad" Robin said pulling up his daughter from the couch

"Yes sir" Eugene said shaking Robin's hand then heading for the door

"Hey, I'll walk you out" Sophia said running to catch up with him, Robin followed the two, stopping at the door while the two walked towards the gate at a slow pace

"How's your wound?" Sophia asked smiling

"Its fine, it's weird though" Eugene said

"What is?"

"It seems like I'm more intimate with your dad then I've been with you. In the way that he sucked out the poison from my hand" he said smirking, she opened the gate then closed it, she leant over the gate

"We should remedy that sir" she said winking, he smiled raising an eyebrow

"Sophia!" Robin called, she turned to her father "I'll be right there" she yelled back, she turned back to Eugene

"My windows open" she whispered

"Then I'll see you soon Princess" Eugene said bowing

"Indeed you will sir" Sophia smirked

* * *

**A/N : I just felt like writing a new story, lol. Anyways please let me know if I should continue! Please Review! ( 5 days guys!)**

**Xoxo, RM**


	2. Caught

**A/N : I needed Outlaw Queen family feels, because that winter finale broke my heart! But anyways, enjoy! Please Review!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

Sophia quickly ran into the house and raced up the stairs only to be stopped by her mother

"And why are you going to bed so early?" Regina asked

"Early, it's almost midnight" Sophia said trying to avoid eye contact with her

"It also is a Friday night, you never go to sleep at this time" Regina said folding her arms

"I'm not going to sleep okay" Sophia said rolling her eyes "Can I not just read a book before bed, or is that such a crime" Sophia said with an extra sway of her head

"That is so convincing, too bad I know you haven't been to the town library dear" Regina said chuckling, Robin laughed

"Well what do you want from me then?" Sophia asked she felt her anger boil inside

"Nothing, I'm just teasing sweetheart" Regina said kissing her forehead "Have fun with not reading" Regina said walking back up the stairs and into her own room

"Good night my little lady" Robin said smiling and kissing her forehead, Sophia chuckled

"Goodnight dad" Sophia said, she made her way into her room closing the door and letting out a sigh

"Hey there princess" Eugene said leaning against the window, Sophia jumped

"Oh, gosh. You scared me!" she said placing her hand over her chest

"Did I now" Eugene said laughing and making his way to her, he kissed her forehead then stared into her now darker eyes

"You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I know that if we do this you get magic and I know how scared you are of it and-" Sophia placed a perfectly manicured nail on his lips to silence him

"I've never been more ready" she said initiating the first and not last kiss that would take place that night

* * *

Robin walked out of their bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth pacing the floor, Regina sighed and sat up in bed

"What's the matter?" she asked, he took out his toothbrush trying hard not to spit on the floor knowing that his wife might throw a fireball at him

"Nothing" he said pacing the floor again

"It's not nothing, you're pacing. You only pace if something is wrong, now are you going to tell me? Because if not I could care less" she said knowing that he would tell her, he wouldn't let anything fester in him for long

"Fine, hold on" he said going to the bathroom and rinsing out his mouth, he turned off the light and sat next to his wife, she scooted closer to him and placed her hand in his hair playing with it while her other hand rested on his shoulder with her chin on it

"Spill it Locksley" Regina said

He took a deep breathe "it's about our kids"

"Go on"

"Well Roland just started college and Henry is almost done, then there's Sophia. Our little girl" he started to say

"Robin, they're growing up. We need to let them do that."

"I know, where are the boys anyways?"

"They are with the charmings, Henry called saying they were sleeping over to help Neal with some project" Regina replied

"Okay, anyways back to Sophia. She's so young, I see the way Eugene looks at her and the things you told me, I don't like it" Robin said

Regina chuckled "Dear, Sophia is a senior in high school, eighteen years old. She's old enough to make her own decisions you know"

"You're not helping me" Robin said pouting

Regina laughed "Robin, don't be such a baby. We still have a few more months with her and who knows fate might give us another bundle of joy"

Robin turned to Regina "Really? Do you think it will happen?"

"If the timing is right, I do believe it will happen Mr. Locksley" Regina said kissing his shoulder "But not tonight I'm tired" Regina said playfully, Robin groaned but accepted it, he was very tired from their almost camping trip, he got up from the bed and opened the window, then climbed back In bed and turned off the light. Regina turned off her light and cuddled with Robin till sleep over took them.

* * *

"Okay Roland" Henry said unlocking the front door of the white mansion "You start breakfast and I will wake up the princess"

"Got it bro" Roland said stretching and making his way into the kitchen, Henry darted up the stairs and slowly opened his sister's room, it was very dark in her room but he could make out a figure under the blanket, he crept to his sister's bed and yanked the sheet off.

Sophia immediately shot open her eyes, thanking whatever god there was that she decided to put on her bra and panties and a big shirt after her time with Eugene who was soundly asleep while the whole commotion was unfolding

"Henry!" she shrieked

"Sophia!" he yelled back, he looked from her to the male who was lying next to her, she immediately used her new magic powers to shut the door

"What are you doing in here!" Sophia whispered yelled

"Me! Who is that!" he yelled

"Stop yelling or else you'll wake up mom and dad!" she said tackling her brother to the ground

"You have magic! Oh god! You didn't, I can't believe I just walked in on your after –"

"Please don't tell please Henry, mom would kill me and dad would absolutely kill Eugene!"

"Eugene, you mean dad's new prodigy, oh god Sophia! He's going to kill you!" Henry said, suddenly they heard a knock on the door

"Honey" Regina said

"Just a sec mom!" Henry and Sophia said in unison

"Make him disappear!" Henry said pushing Sophia off of him, Sophia stood up and flicked her wrists towards him

"It's not working!" she said repeating the action

"Is Henry in there" Regina asked from the other side of the door

"Yes, I am!" Henry yelled back "Hold on"

"Hurry up Soph!"

"I'm trying!" she said, the doorknob began to slowly open, right when Regina opened the door Sophia managed to send the sleeping boy away. Regina walked in curiously eyeing her children

"Roland said he needed help, what were you two doing?" Regina asked

"I was just helping her" Henry lied

"With what?"

"Uhm" Henry said and looked to Sophia for help

"My… outfit!" she said smiling

"Oh, alright" Regina said raising an eyebrow "Well hurry up and help your brother, he might burn our house down" Regina said taking another last look at them, she knew something was up but she shrugged and left the room closing the door

"Thank you" Sophia said hugging her brother

"We are definitely talking about this later, you owe me big princess" Henry said shaking his head "Mom and Dad are going to kill me if they find out I knew and didn't tell them"

"Thank you, I love you so much. I'll explain everything later" Sophia said placing a kiss on his cheek and dashing out the door

"You better" Henry mumbled


	3. Grounded, No Girlfriends

**A/N : I had a lot of fun writing this! Anyways Enjoy! Please Review, you'll likely get a faster update if you do (;**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

Henry followed his brunette sister down the stairs, thinking of ways he could possibly fake a murder. He didn't like the idea of anyone touching his little sister, and knowing Roland when he finds out, he surely will help him with his devious plan. Not that they would follow through with that plan, the worst thing they'd do to Eugene was push him off the pier.

"I'm going to kill that guy" Henry mumbled rounding the corner and into the kitchen

"Kill who?" Roland asked flipping the last of the pancakes onto a plate while Sophia was grabbing things from the refrigerator

"Ask Sophia" Henry said pointing to her, Sophia slowly turned around her face couldn't possibly be anymore redder

"Henry, please" Sophia said staring at the ground

"Sophia, it's him or our parents your choice" Henry said sternly, he needed to talk about it with someone

"Fine" Sophia said leaning towards Roland and whispering what had happened, Roland's eyes immediately got big and he dropped the frying pan luckily nothing was in it, but it made a huge _bang_

"Shit!" Roland said grabbing his foot that now was throbbing because of the pan

"Soph! What were you thinking! You're too young! Who is this stupid idiot that I'm going to-" Roland started to say before Regina and Robin both ran down the stairs and into the kitchen

"What happened?! Are you all alright?" Regina asked a bit breathless

"We're fine mom, Roland just dropped the pan" Sophia said

"Ok, I thought you were changing out of your pajamas young lady" Regina said with her eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips

"Oh right, I'll be right back" Sophia said making a break for her room and away from all the tension, the four watched as she ran up the stairs

"What was that about?" Robin asked, Roland and Henry both looked at each other and didn't answer

"Boys!" Regina yelled

"How's your foot?" Henry asked hoping that their mother's motherly instincts would kick in

"Did you drop the pan onto your foot?" Regina asked immediately forgetting why she was yelling at them

"Yeah" Roland said "It hurts a lot" Robin and Henry helped him onto the couch while Regina waved her hand across his foot healing whatever was broken in his foot

"Are you boys going to tell us what happened?" Robin asked

"Well…" Roland said pausing and turning to Henry for help

"Let's just say, it's not our place to –" Henry started to say before they heard a knock on the door

"Is that coming from the patio?" Regina asked standing up and smoothing her skirt

"I think so" Robin said following her, Henry and Roland glanced at each other and shrugged

"Odd, I don't remember letting anyone in" Robin mumbled

Regina and the boys close behind her headed into the kitchen and towards the sliding door, she pulled open the blinds with the string and jumped back

"Eugene?" Robin said looking at the boy who was soaked from head to toe, Regina slide open the door and told Henry to grab a towel

"Lad, why are you wearing one of my shirts?" Robin asked

"Oh, easy" Eugene said trying to rack his brain for a solution, he totally borrowed it the other night from Sophia

"See the camping trip, I must have gotten your clothes as well, I'm sorry I'll wash it and return it!" Eugene said

"Sure you did" Henry mumbled, Henry glared at the boy before obeying his mother and heading upstairs

* * *

Henry dragged himself up the stairs cursing under his breath, Sophia heard him and walked out of her room

"What's the matter brother dear?" she asked

"Don't brother dear me" he said rolling his eyes

"Seriously, what happened?" she asked

"Your boyfriend is here" he said grabbing the towel and heading down the stairs

"What do you mean?" she whispered

"Come see for yourself" he mumbled

* * *

"Here you go" Henry said flinging the towel to Eugene hitting him in his face

"Henry!" Regina and Sophia both yelled

"What!" Henry said slouching on one of the stools

"Bro that wasn't nice" Roland said "What did he ever do to you?" Roland asked. Henry gave Roland a look then tilted his head to Sophia, Roland squinted his eyes and then got what he was trying to tell him

"Oh, in that case you deserved it" Roland said grabbing some pancakes and sitting on a stool next to his brother, Sophia scrunched her face knowing there was about to be a lot of questions

"Boys. Seriously, what is going on with you two?" Regina yelled

"Wouldn't you like to know" Henry mumbled

"Henry, yes I do, what is happening here young man!" Regina spoke again raising her voice

Henry didn't speak but concentrated on his hands, trying to contain his anger, he really wanted to punch Eugene, Roland chuckled a bit, Regina turned to Roland and gave him a look that made him stop

"If you two don't tell me, I'm grounding you until you return to college which isn't until next year" Regina yelled

"What!" Henry yelled

"That totally isn't fair! We both are over the age of eighteen mom!" Roland whined

"You will listen to your mother boys" Robin said

Sophia turned her attention to Eugene and nudged her head to make him leave, but of course he didn't get what she was trying to say

"Boys I'm going to count to three and if nobody speaks up you both wont be allowed to leave this house" Robin said

"1" Robin said, Roland sat up a bit. _I can't be stuck here Roland thought to himself I can't miss my date today_

"2" Regina said

_Oh no… Henry is totally going to hurt me for this_

"Did you all know that Henry has a girlfriend?" Roland blurted out

"What!?" Henry, Robin, Regina and Sophia yelled at once

"It's true!" Roland said before filling his mouth with pancakes and avoiding eye contact with his brother

Sophia moved closer to Eugene and told him to leave right now

"Well, while you all figure this out. I'm going home, goodbye" Eugene said sprinting out the door

"Henry! How could you, are you even ready for-" Regina said before Henry interrupted her

"Mom I'm 23" Henry said rolling his eyes, Roland laughed while Henry glared at him

"Did you all know that Roland has been dating a girl he hasn't even met yet?" Henry said

"Excuse me!" Regina said turning her attention to Roland

"What can I say?" Roland said smirking "I'm even more charming on the Xbox one, I think it's" he said proudly "Plus I'm meeting her today" he spoke then stuck out his tongue at Henry

"This is too much" Regina said shaking her head, she felt the vein in her forehead throbbing

"All of you, just go to your room" Regina said

"But mom" all three of her kids whined

"No buts" Robin said "Listen to your mother kids" Robin said leading Regina into the living room

"Fine" they said all heading upstairs and piling into Sophia's room


End file.
